Shi
by AzureLies
Summary: After he took a bath, Shito was sure that everything would be all right. Little did he suspect Chika on his bed...moaning. But whose name? ChikaxShito


Disclaimer - I don't own Zombie-Loan or the affiliated characters.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

"_Shi_..."

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Shito sighed as he toweled off his dripping hair. _Hopefully that stupid isn't half as depressed by now…_

"_Shi…nngh_!"

His hand stopped millimeters away from the doorknob. Shito's eyes widened. _This is…_

"_Aaah…Shi…_" Heavy breathing filled the other side of the door.

_Shi…? 'Shiba'?_ The teal-haired boy threw his door open, dropped his bath items on the floor and quickly averted his eyes from the discomfiting sight on his bed. "…_What the hell are you doing_?" he growled, trying to fight the creeping blush that creeped up his cheeks.

On the bed lay a shirtless Chika, lost in his own delirious pleasure as he stroked his erect member with the right hand that was Shito's. A low moan escaped him as he gave himself another stroke. "Sh-_Shi_ –"

"You _bastard!_" Shito hissed, slamming the door shut and stalking forward and swatting Chika's – or rather, _his_ hand away from the hard length. "Whose hand do you think you're _using_?" He was completely red in the face by now as he turned around to pick up Chika's shirt from the floor.

His momentary weakness was taken advantage of. Chika, from behind, wrapped his arms around Shito's neck, let out a small chuckle.

"Does it bother you…?"

He was rudely shoved off. Magenta eyes narrowed on Chika mercilessly. "Go jack off to your deceased traitor friend in _your_ room with your _own_ hand," he spat, throwing the shirt at the yellow-eyed boy as hard as he could.

Chika's eyes widened in surprise. "Who? You don't mean…" A smirk quickly replaced the surprise, and he rose to his feet, cupped Shito's cheek with a hand. "…you're _jealous_, aren't you, Shito…?" But the other boy simply remained stoic and turned around.

"Leave."

With a sigh, Chika placed his hands on Shito's waist, pulling their bodies closer together. "…who do you think '_Shi_…' really is? Hmm…?" His breath fanned Shito's ear, and his hand grazed the clothed cock.

"Akatsuki…if you don't remove your hands from me…I will _kill_ you," Shito threatened, his hand removing Chika's and holding it in a vice grip. His voice was trembling, though, even as he spoke.

"_Shi…ba?_" Chika continued in a soft whisper, as if Shito had said nothing. "_Shi…to?_ Which one…could it be…?"

By now, the always bold Chika had begun to gently rub into Shito, trying to prompt a reaction. And Shito, unable to keep patient, pushed Chika back into the bed again, this time pinning the boy's hands down with his own.

"What…is your _point_?" Shito demanded in a hushed voice, not caring much that their groins were rubbing together. No matter how much he hated Chika, he refused to deny his body the pleasure it was demanding.

The silver-haired boy smirked, then arched his neck up so the tongue that slipped out of his mouth traced Shito's lips. "Is it that scary that I might like you…? I'd rather you didn't jump to conclusions," he murmured.

"_Conclusions_?" Shito growled, letting his grip loosen on Chika as the friction soon became too little. Chika eagerly aided in rectifying the problem, easing the suffocating cock out of the restraints of Shito's shorts. "It's –" He was shocked speechless as Chika turned the tables around on him and pushed him back onto the bed. "_Akatsuki!_"

"Don't worry…you'll like this," Chika insisted quietly as he leaned between Shito's legs, letting mouth encircle and envelop the erect member that was weeping for attention. A moan escaped him as he quickly remembered his near forgotten length. Shito gasped as the vibrations spread through him, exciting his senses.

Chika continued to tend to Shito's needs, bobbing his head while at the same time trying to tend to his own needs with Shito's right hand. The fact of the matter was the situation wasn't working out too well for him. As the bobbing continued to decelerate, Shito managed to stop the silver-haired boy, but only after many moans and gasps escaped him, accompanied by much thrashing that would have been near violent if Chika hadn't held down his legs.

The two boys sat panting, staring at each other with half-lidded eyes, each attempting to pleasure themselves with their hands. Chika was the first to move, pushing Shito back on the bed and straddling him again.

"…Don't you want to know whose name I really want to scream out…?" he whispered, shuddering in delight as their cocks touched. "…_Shito_…"

Shito was far too lost in his own pleasure to care. Instead, he continued to rock his hips against Chika, demanding more friction. Chika responded likewise, letting out a moan when Shito's hand brushed against Chika's cock in mistake for his own.

Both boys lay on their sides now; Shito, encouraged by Chika's moans, took the cock fully into his hand, roughly, but surely, stroking it so as to bring it to completion. Chika eagerly returned the favor, a smile adorning his face as he continued to pant.

"_Shito_," he mumbled, speeding the pace of his hand. "Shito, I can't…" There was a break in his rhythm as he came first, spraying the both of them, with Shito right behind him. The two soon after fell into a short silence that was soon consumed by their heavy pants for air.

"…_Stupid_," Shito spat after a moment, turning away.

"_HAH_?" Chika sat up a bit too quickly. Cringing, he sent Shito a glare. "…what do you mean by _that_, anyway?"

"Next time," Shito murmured, sitting up and recomposing himself, "why don't you _wait_ for me…"

Chika smirked and leaned onto Shito's shoulder. "But it's your right hand anyway," he murmured, letting a finger trail down Shito's clothed chest. "…it's pretty much you, anyway…"

"Then _next time_," Shito growled, turning to Chika so their foreheads pressed against one another. "_Next time_, say my name _properly_! How could I tell it was me just from '_Shi_'?" he demanded angrily.

"Hmm…? Is that the only problem…?" Chika asked, redirecting Shito's attention to his flaccid, but slowly hardening, cock. "Because I'm sure that _now_…would be a good _'next time_,' don't you think…?" His lips fell on Shito's neck, gently pressing kisses here and there.

Shito shut his eyes, trying to keep cool despite his erratic breath. "Ah…it would," he murmured, opening his eyes as Chika's lips collided with his own. _As long as there _is _a next time_…

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**A/N** - Back again. You probably all hate me now for writing crappy fics (sorry). But the idea came, so I had to write it down. If you find anything wrong, please politely point it out.

-Azure-


End file.
